Valkyria Chronicle: Blue Squad
by Kamikaze Bear
Summary: 1942 and the Atlantic Federation invaded Gallia. What other people thought of as an expendable Squad of Dark-haired cannon fodder, would actually be the one to turn the tides against the Federation, and save Gallia. Read and Review please
1. Darcsen

**Valkyria Chronicles: Blue Squad**

"I do not own Valkyria Chronicles nor do I own Sega since I am just a poor man…" –The Author.

E.C. 1941, December 7th - Maxim Harbor, A Strategically located island on the outskirts of the Gallian Coast, was aerially attacked by the Atlantic Federation's Airship fleet. The Maxim Harbor naval base's 7th Royal Armada, was destroyed. After Attacking Maxim Harbor and its Naval Base, the Principality of Gallia was invaded by the Atlantic Federation from the west for their Ragnite ore supplies in order to defeat the Empire. The Darcsens were taken from occupied parts of Gallia to become labourers in the factories and Ragnite mines.

A month after the invasion, and Universal Conscription was once again implemented after the horrific outcome of the war with the Atlantic Federation. A month after the Conscription, Randgriz, Gallia's capital, was attacked by the Federation, yet was repelled immediately. The Militia was told to fight in the western shores and the northern mountains. Under the decree of Archduchess Cordelia Gi Randgriz, Darcsens are to retaliate in war which goes against the Darcsen culture of Pacifism.

**Chapter 1: Darcsen**

January 1942, Maherlle Naval Base…

Maherlle, a place very far from Randgriz, and is also a strategically located Naval base and Port City, lying on the mouth of the western sea. In that city housed the new, Maherlle Naval Base. Maherlle was the newest and one of the largest military bases in Gallia, after its modernization and reopening in 1940

Maherlle city was a tadpole shaped island, with a huge array of defences against Naval Attacks to the west. It had blue-tiled roofs and buildings as white as marble. It had an outer and inner wall separating the Naval Base and residential areas.

The Naval Base was in the outer walls of the city, encircling the city to keep it safe to invaders. To the east of the Naval Base were the old barracks that was turned into ordinance repairs, weapons and ammunitions supplies, and the garage, as well as the R&D. To the west, laid a gymnasium for recreational use and next to it was the port for their warships as well as commercial vessels.

On the centre, lied Fort Mills which was on top of a mountain in the inner walls. A huge five story castle with a fifteen-story-high Light house on the Middle, the clock tower was sponsored by the walls of the fort, as it faced the City. Inside the clock tower, had six iron bells and a huge golden bell used in alarming their troops, and civilians for combat.

The Maherlle Base had two, one for the army and one for the navy. The army's barracks was located outside the inner wall, being sponsored by it. It was four stories high which could fit two thousand soldiers. The Navy's barracks was located near the port. It was an all-steel version of the barracks, stretching twice as long, housing four thousand personnel.

It had drill grounds for military exercises, tank driving courses, a Hospital near the Port, and the Strategy Centre near the R&D. A windmill was located in the far end of the island, which was left over from the modernization of Maherlle. The Entire fortress was also connected with Ragnite powered trams as means of transportation. Maherlle was called "A Soldier's paradise" with it being both strict, and leisurely. It had three important words made of pure gold on the gates, saying… "Honour, Fraternity, and Freedom…"

April 4 1942, it was the first day for the new recruits of the Base.

The students ranged up to move than six hundred. They were either waiting for their assignments, or talking to friends who are now fellow classmates. Finally after waiting, the drill instructor came for their assignments.

"Attention, you maggots!" The drill instructor shouted.

The students fixed their positions, standing still and looking straight forward, with their hands to their sides. He walked from the left side to another and inspected them. He looked at some of the individuals and fixed his hat's visor down and said.

"I am Major Paine, and you maggots are here to fight the Feds, right? Now, if you don't want me to be your drill instructor, then leave now and never show your ass again, but I if you want me to be the instructor, then welcome to Hel!"

The students kept whispering about their strict instructor.

"You will all be assigned to your designated groups, have your aptitude tests, and meet your division along with your Leaders. Tomorrow you guys will be training with me!"

The instructor had some documents behind him, which was the list of the groups. He then started calling out the students and their designated groups. After the other recruits got into their designated groups, all that was left were men and women of the same race. The race of dark blue hair and blue eyed people wearing pieces of cloth with red octagonal patterns, they were the Darcsen race.

"All right, all that we have left are you Darcsens." said the Major. He then started calling out the name of the Darcsens. They did not have surnames, a consequence after the Darcsen calamity. So they were called, first name only.

"Nav!"  
"Yes Sir!"

The man replied, he stood forward and saluted Major Paine. He was a tall man at the age of twenty. He was dark blue hair and his blue eyes were spectacled. His hair was spiked, with a long strand of hair stretching up to his back like a tail. A man with a military upbringing, his father and grandfather have already seen combat during the First Europan war and the ones before. His military upbringing also reflected on how his uniform is well kept and organized. He had a neckerchief, which had the Darcsen octagonal patterns on it.

The major then called out another Darcsen.

"Daize!"  
"Here Sir!"

The man stood forward and saluted. He was a pale skinned young man at the age of eighteen. He had a very happy attitude, judging by his looks. His face always seems to smile, which match his messy hairstyle. Looking at his uniform, it was unbuttoned, and unfixed with the tie loosen and the collar unfolded. The attitude he had came from his life a farmer's son, growing up in the countryside of Gallia. His Darcsen patterned accessory was on his thigh.

The Major took another one and called  
"Okay, next is Irin!"

"I-I'm right here sir!"

A lady stepped forward. Her dark blue hair was straight with the lower part being curlier, with her blue eyes showing her energetic personality, not a typical Darcsen's personality. Like Daniel, she was always smiling, with a small fang showing up when she opens her mouth, and she too came from the countryside. Being a country yokel, she sports a straw hat, yet unlike her fellow yokel Daniel, her uniform is tidy. She walked beside Nav and Daize. Her Darcsen accessory was wrapped around her hat.

"Howdy, Daize!"  
"Yo Irin."

"Oh, boy… noisy ones." the Major went, and then picked another one  
"Okay! Next we have Helri!"

"I'm right here, sir!"

Another woman stood forward. She was a sixteen-year-old Darcsen girl. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with her Darcsen accessory, and her eyes were yellow. Her uniform's skirt was three inches shorter than the standard. Her family's alma mater was Lanseal, having one member in every generation attend a military academy, but she decided to enrol in Maherlle instead.

"Next, we have Stavo!"  
"Right here sir!"

He was a twenty four year old Darcsen man. His hair was well kempt, like a gentleman, short, but with class. His left eye was scared after a battle wound he had during the Gallian War with the Empire. His uniform was neat and tidy, and he liked wearing cotton white gloves. The Darcsen accessory also served as his eyepatch for his scarred eye.

"Next! We have, Zey!"  
"I'm right here sir."

She was a soft spoken sixteen year old Darcsen girl. A young and beautiful lady, refined and feminine, her attitude and aura was very calm and gentle. Men in the line ups began looking at the charming maiden. She had a conservative upbringing, influencing her appearance, such as her long skirt. Her Darcsen accessory was a small cloak over her uniform. She walked beside the group and saw Emil, her old friend.

"Hello, Stavo."  
"Hi Zey, I wasn't expecting you to be a part of the Militia."  
"Well, here I am—since when were you here Hilry?" spotting Hilry, another friend of her.  
"I wanted to enrol-"

"Mikil."

The boy walked forward. Pale skinned, blue hair spiking to the right, and blue eyes with a sleepy look. His uniform was under a side cape that covered his left arm and mouth. The cape had hexagonal shaped embroidery near the edge. He had a calm and passive demeanour. The young boy was a seventeen years old, a Darcsen as well.

"I'm here sir."

As more Darcsens were called, some of the students whispered and talked about the all-Darcsen group, and this were simply their prejudice comments.

"_Why are there people like THEM here…"  
"Shh! they might hear us and kill us!"  
"I hate those bastards for what they've done to us long ago!"_

Negative opinions amongst the recruits were shared about the Darcsens.

"_For me, the Darcsens are nothing but dirt on our clean Gallia."  
"They don't deserve to live, and they will only be a hindrance to us."  
"Cordelia's lie caused us a civil war, and Darcsens invaded Europa a long time ago."  
"The Empire went on the purges and killed a majority of Gallians than Darcsens."  
"If they were just to disappear then all would become peaceful again."_

The murmurs of Darcsen prejudice could still be heard by some of them. No matter where in Europa they go, there are always people ready to berate them. The people slowly backed away from the dark-haired group, still whispering countless rumours and insults.

Nav was clenching his fist tightly out of anger. The other Darcsens simply looked away—they did not want to get into any fights about their race.

The tension was silenced momentarily when the Major told them to get ready for their aptitude test. They got to the gymnasium and fell in line for their aptitude test. They used Ragnite ore to identify their roles in combat.

After the other people got their assigned roles, the Darcsen group was asked to fall in line and got their aptitude test results. They soon talked about their classes, asking fellow Darcsens what their roles were. Irin asked Daize what his role was

"Hey Daize, what'cha get?"  
"I got a Shocktrooper. How 'bout you?"  
"I got placed as'n Engineer. Nav, how'd you do?" looking at Nav, who seemed to be impressed with his role

"I got the role of a Sniper." He replied. Irin then walked to her other teammates and asked what their classes were. Hilry was assigned as a Shocktrooper, so was Zey, and Stavo was a Lancer. Mikil was nowhere in sight, Irin tried to look for him and wanted to know his assigned role, he was still having his aptitude test.

After he took it, Irin walked to him and asked.

"Hey Mikil, what role did you get?" Mikil looked back and said  
"Oh, they said I could be a Fencer or a Lancer. I was hoping for it too."  
"Wow, that's mighty fine! Good for you!" Irin smiled.

And finally, they were all asked to get to their assigned squads. When they were asked to be grouped, it was simply to get them more organized and then they will be put to real units that must be composed of at least thirty people.

The following hour, the fresh batches of recruits were asked to join with their more experienced counterparts. The Darcsens were then joined with their divisions. The division they were asked to be with were also composed mainly of Darcsens. Most of them were teenaged or in their early twenties. The squad differed to the others, because in the other squad, not a single Darcsen was seen.

"What the…" Nav was irritated by this treatment. He thought that dividing the average person and the Darcsens was an insult.

"So, no matter where we go, Darcsens are only allowed with Darcsens…" Mikil thought  
"This, is becoming pretty unfair." The saddened Zey pointed out  
"Even if the Calamity is a myth, they sure take it to more unprofessional levels…" Stavo stated

Then, the assigned squad leaders walked to meet the new recruits of their unit.

"Ten-hut!"

The squads aligned themselves properly and straightened their bodies. The assigned squad leaders moved in to inspect and to brief their new recruits about their time in Maherlle. One of the last squad leaders to come out was a Darcsen, the squad of the same race knew that he will be leading them.

This Darcsen squad leader was a veteran of the Gallian Civil War, and graduated from the famous Lanseal Royal Military Academy. At the age of twenty two, he has already led different squads, but in his time in Maherlle, it was his first time to lead an all-Darcsen Squad.

He was a young man. Like any other Dracsen, he was pale. He was also tall with a slim stature. His face was under thin-framed rectangular spectacles. His hair was slightly spiked, but also well kempt. Wearing a squad leader's uniform, his left arm is wrapped with the Darcsen patterned accessory and along with it was a bracelet.

He faced his squad and looked at them with a cold face. He was not showing any emotion, and looked at his squad with an apathetic—but scary—face. He adjusted his glasses with his finger and said.

"Okay, for those who are new here, I'll be your squad leader, I am 2nd Lieutenant Zeri. Now I don't expect much from you, except that you follow orders and you don't die. As you can see rookies, we are all Darcsens, and because of this, we are the Squad 54, also known as, the 'Blue Squad'."

"Blue Squad…" Mikil mumbled

Blue Squad, a newly created squad made by General Draco von Minks, head of the Gallian Army stationed in Maherlle, and a true hater of Darcsens. He made the Blue Squad because he did not want the Darcsens to be intergrated with any other squad, and have the Darcsens only to be with Darcsens. He thought of them as nothing more than cannon fodder. Due to the dark blue hair of Darcsens, they were nicknamed as "Blue Squad"

"Now, you will start your training with Major Paine, tomorrow, this end our little meeting. I'll be heading to my office." Lieutenant Zeri said, and dismissed his unit. They saluted and he left them afterwards.

After leaving the Gymnasium the new recruit of the 'Blue Squad' left for wherever they wanted to go. Maherlle was a large city, as well as a large fort, so they used Ragnite trams to get to their destinations. Soldiers were ask to stay inside the base, and could only leave with the permission of the Squad leader.

Irin and Daize decided to take the tram and got to the R&D, since they have the rest of the day for free. Irin wanted to check the R&D because she and Daize liked to look at different ordinances. As they got to the R&D, they saw someone working on a tank with an emblem.

The Emblem was a number '54' on a shield, and it was crossed with the Darcsen patters. This was obviously a tank meant for the Blue Squad.

This person, who was working on the tank, was a twenty year old male. Tall and with a buff stature, he was wearing a mechanic suit. His hair was short but with bangs that covered his right eye. Looking at him, he was serious with his work.

Irin and Daize caught his attention. He looked at the pair, and they saw him staring at them. He had dark hair too, and with a scarf on his neck, it had the Darcsen patterns on it. Even their tank crew was a Darcsen.

"You must be the newbies." He said, and jumped off his tank, wiping his sweat off with a dirty towel  
"Yeah! So ya'll must be the crew chief!" Irin asked  
"Yeah, that's me." He said, and pointed himself with his thumb as he introduced

"My name is Yonn, and the other some of the members you met in the gym are a part of tank maintenance. Us Darcsens know a lot about technology."

Behind Yonn, came out of the other tech teams, they already met with Irin and Daize, during the meeting.

One Darcsen was a girl of Irin's age, she had pigtails on her dark blue hair, she had her Darcsen patterned accessory as a cloak. "My name is Ruki. Nice to meet you." She was a sky person with a timid personality, but Irin thought that that personality was cute on her.

"Hi Ruki!"

The other one was a male, a nineteen year old. Messy haired, and his uniform had its sleeves ripped off, showing his biceps. Stretching down to his hands was a tattoo of the Darcsen patterns, taking Darcsen pride to a different level. "I'm Iruba, Ruki's older brother!" he was more sociable and tough than his sister.

"Dang, you tattooed your arm in Darcsen patterns!" Daize was amazed  
"Hehe, I get that a lot! Zeri sure got mad when he saw me rip my sleeves, but since I tattooed my patterns, heck, he let me off the hook!"

The other one was a seventeen year old boy, reading a book called "Cheslock's theory on explosives." He was spectacled, and wore a visor cap with Darcsen patterns on the visor. He wore a blue trench coat over his uniform. His attitude looked aloof, he was only busy reading his book, and did not introduce himself.

Yonn sighed and said "That guy's Dane, doesn't talk much. Anyway about our classes, Ruki is a scout, Iruba's a lancer, Dane's an armoured Tech, and I'm the tank driver of our Pteropus." He pointed at the tank he was fixing.

Much like the Edelweiss, it was a heavy tank, slanted armour on the front, but unlike the Edelweiss, it was pike-shaped, with the prow being pointed. The turret was cylindrical, housing the 48/88mm Breda ragna-canon leaning to the right, and an Erma 50 calibre machinegun to its left. It was also given a steel plated tank skirt.

"You made that?" asked the astonished Daize  
"It was based on the Edelweiss, a legendary tank made by our fellow Darcsen, Theimer. It was also used by the legendary Squad 7 of the Militia which helped win the war against the Empire." Yonn explained.

"Wow!" Irin went.

Then they heard a loud noise inside the R&D. It sounded like something hitting the shelves and having parts fall on the floor.

"What was that?" Daize said  
"Let's go check it out!" said Iruba

They nodded and ran to where the sound came from.


	2. What we can do

**Valkyria Chronicles: Blue Squad**

"I do not own Valkyria Chronicles nor do I own Sega since I am just a poor man…" –The Author.

**Chapter 2: What we can do**

After Irin, Daize, and the other Darcsens ran to check what happened inside the R&D, they saw three people, two average Gallians, and one Darcsen. The Darcsen was on the ground, and leaning on the shelves, with some tank parts and metallic objects around him, while the two others were standing.

One of them shouted.

"You stupid Dark-hair!"

"Hey!" Yonn went.

"Hmph, more of them. Let's get out of here." The two went and ran out of the R&D. Irin and Daize rushed to the Darcsen, and check if he was alright. When they saw who it was, it was actually Mikil, they pushed him hard and made him hit the shelves with some parts falling on his head. His head was bleeding, but he was still conscious, he did not suffer any injuries, just a cut.

"Hey Mikil. You alright?" Irin was shaking him  
"Those jerks!" Iruba said  
"Well, they're gone now. Hey kid, you okay?" Yonn asked.

"Y-yeah…" Mikil tried standing up. Daize was angry about how those two treated him. He said

"I'm gonna beat those guys up, the next time I-"  
"No, don't…" Mikil went. He then walked, walking to his weapon. Unlike the other recruits, that were given Gallian-Issued weapons, but Mikil had a custom made weapon for himself.

"At least this wasn't damaged." He picked up his weapon. It was a 40mm top magazine-fed grenade discharger which used a charging crank. The barrel was long as an anti-tank lance and the handle also similar to one. Underneath was a great sword, it spanned longer than the barrel with the top part being an inverted curve, at around one hundred twenty degrees. It could be held like a lance or a sword, the trigger for the grenade discharger was located on the carrying handle in behind of magazine.

Mikil walked to the sword, and touched it. He said "This is the weapon… the weapon that will help me defeat the Feds, and the Prejudice of Darcsens."

"What is that weapon exactly?" Yonn asked  
"It's called, Izmak. A weapon I made, before going here." Irin then tried to grab a first-aid kit, luckily the R&D had many of it. She tried to patch up his wound, and as she did, they were talking about the Izmak.

"Well, it sure is one piece of ordinance. But how'd you make it?" Iruba asked.

Mikil was looking at the Izmak as he asked "Do you know the _Nameless_?"  
"_Nameless_? Yeah, that prisoner squad, right?"

_"Yes. During the war with the Empire, my village was attacked by the Imperials. We were occupied by them."_

"I lost my parents during the occupation, I was inside my house." Inside his house, Mikil was sulking in the corner, trying to hide from the Imperial soldiers. He was sobbing, after the death of his parents.

"_But then. We heard an explosion."_

Mikil tried looking through the window to see what was happening outside. As he looked through, he saw Gallian soldiers fighting the Imperials. Though they were not wearing the standard blue uniform, they were wearing black. Then one Imperial soldier came inside his house and saw him.

"Hehe, a hostage!" the Imperial Soldier went, and grabbed the shocked Mikil, but as they got outside the house.

"Hyah!" a young woman came to save Mikil

"_A girl came to save me. She wore blue armour of a Fencer, and her weapon was something like the Izmak. I saw her, her hair, was Dark Blue. She was a Darcsen like me."_ Then the young woman left and continued on fighting the Imperials, along with the other Gallians.

Mikil took the Izmak and said.

"That weapon the woman was holding, I based the Izmak on it. That's why I'm lucky to be a Lancer and Fencer. I owe that woman a lot."

"I see." Daize said

Yonn then said  
"So this weapon of yours could be a trump card for our squad? Hey, by the way, why did those two push you anyway?"

Mikil shouldered his weapon and said "Because, I'm a Darcsen, and they thought this weapon was just a waste of valuable resources."

"And ya didn't fight back?" Irin asked  
"How could I? They won't understand me anyway." Mikil looked away and walked outside the R&D. He shouldered his Izmak and went off. Irin and Daize were saddened. Darcsens have always been experienced to prejudice.

The following days were all about training. Everyone was tasked to do rigorous exercises with Major Paine, climbing, rappelling, running while dragging truck tires, push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, squatting, and military exercises.

"Remember, not a single squad will be dismissed if ALL your squad mates don't finish!" the Major yelled.

Nav was running while dragging tires behind him, sweating like a waterfall as he handled six tires tied together, Helry was already shaking while doing push-ups, not being able to push herself further. Stavo was doing sit-ups, but started feeling a pain in his abdomen. Zey tried to pull herself in the bars, but could not pull all the way.

After the exercises, they were finally dismissed, but were all exhausted. They went to the R&D, which was their hang-out spot in the entire base. That was where they all decided to eat as well. Nav was leaning on the Pteropus.

"That was exhausting…" he said  
"I can't move my arms…" Helry said in agony  
"You guys okay?" Yonn gave them each a cold bottle of water  
"We're aching all over." Daize replied

Then they saw Ruki, Iruba, Irin and Mikil carrying bread baskets and a large pot of stew.

"The chef's so kind enough to let us borrow the pot o' stew!" Irin said, Mikil cleared out the table, and Iruba placed the pot on it. Normally they could go in the mess hall all they wanted, but they decided to do things in the R&D, with it being allowed. Mikil looked at the others and asked.

"Well, food's ready, you guys gonna eat?"  
"Yes." Zey said as she tried getting a plate, but was still shaking, being worn out after the exercise. Mikil sighed and served her the stew instead, he grabbed her plate and scooped some stew with a ladle, and gave it to her.

"You're still worn out, here." He said  
"Uh, thank you…" Zey said and took the plate with both hands.

"Are you guys okay, or do I have to give you one too?" he asked  
"I'm okay. I'll get my own." Stavo tried standing up and took a plate and some stew for himself. Yonn, grabbed a plate of his own and ate at the top part of the Pteropus' turret.

"Mikil, you sure don't look tired?" Yonn asked  
"I trained myself trying to fight with Izmak. I have to be strong to handle it."

Then, just outside the R&D, they saw their commander, walking towards them. He wondered what they were doing eating in the R&D instead of the Mess Hall. He said.

"You guys are eating here again?"  
"Oh, Lieutenant Zeri! We decided to eat here because this was our usual spot." Yonn replied

"Here, I'll get you a plate, sir." Irin rushed and took a serving for the Lieutenant. Zeri sighed and said "Honestly, if you guys keep doing this, then they will really start to think badly about us, especially being Darcsens." Irin then gave a plate to him, he decided to take it and tried talking to the group about how they are acting.

"We ain't doin' this 'cause we're Darcsens sir." Daize said  
"The Blue Squad just needs to bond more, and what a better way than to have it here in the R&D." Zey pointed out. Zeri just sighed, and said nothing more. Then he noticed something, leaning against the Pteropus, was a Izmak.

"Hmm, who owns that sword?" He asked  
"Oh, that's Mikil's, I believe it's called the Izmak."  
"What about it?" Mikil asked

"I remembered a member of the _Nameless_ had one." Zeri said. Mikil was surprised, he wanted to ask Zeri if he knew the wielder of the weapon. He asked it, without thinking of formality.

"Do you know anything about her?" he went  
"Yes, I believe her name was Imca, a Darcsen like us. I fought alongside the _Nameless_ in a battle, and that's it. And that's 'sir' to you."

"I see…" Mikil went. After finishing their meal, Zeri decided to leave them be. He stood up and told them "Next time, you should try eating in the Mess Hall." He adjusted his glasses and left them.

With the rest of the squad left, they decided to clean up, and finish their food. Yonn still had some work to do with the Pteropus, Zey and Hilry wanted to rest and went to their barracks, Dane left to go to the library, Iruba and Ruki took the plates and the pot to the Mess Hall kitchen. Stavo was fast asleep leaning on the hull of the Pteropus. Nav went back to his room to rest.

Daize, Irin, and Mikil decided to go explore the base. Since the base was called a "Soldier's Paradise" they decided to explore the base more. They used the tram to get to what appeared to be a shop. It was a store which had almost everything, from textbooks and novels to personal hygiene, and food.

"Hey, kids. Welcome to my shop." said the shop owner, Merlin Weaver. The shop owner was a normal Gallian, but he was friendly, even to Darcsens. He was a blonde haired old man who just opened his shop recently.

"This place is huge." Mikil said  
"I just opened shop recently, so not much yet available." said the shop owner  
"'Not much'? Ya'll have a complete set of 'Siegbahn's guide to firearms' volumes 1 to 13!" Irin replied, looking at the bookshelves filled with textbooks.

Mikil was looking around the shop, and noticed a jar of 'Susie's Drops' candy on the counter top. He pointed at the jar and asked Merlin.

"Uh, how much is the candy?"  
"Five for three Ducats."  
"I'll have ten."  
"Six Ducats please."

Mikil paid for the candy and placed it in his pocket. The two wondered if he was a sweet tooth.

"Mikil, do you like candy?" Irin asked  
"Yeah. I've always liked it." he replied  
"That's a surprise, y'don't look much like a sweet tooth." Daize stated

Then, as they were chatting, the alarm bell from the Fort rang. They were calling in for the army, the PA system around the base was calling for the soldiers to move.

"Calling squad 54, please report to the Strategy Centre. Repeat: calling squad 54!"

"Huh, we're being called in?" Mikil went  
"Well, c'mon, we gotta go to the Strategy Centre!" Daize went and they ran out of the store  
"Good luck!" Merlin said before they left.

The other squad mates of Squad 54 all came and ran to the Strategy Centre. Inside, they were called to the briefing room, to discuss their battle plan. Inside, was Lieutenant Zeri, with a big map of a town

"Okay, Squad 54, we were tasked to defend the Town of Mellvere! The Federation sent in an armoured force in the area. We will be taking the Pteropus. Now, move out!"

Squad 54 then ran to the armoury, located near the R&D, and took their weapons and changed their clothes to combat uniforms. Mikil loaded his special types of grenades in the Izmak. After getting ready, they rode their trucks, Zeri rode in the Pteropus, and they immediately left for Mellvere.

As they got to Mellvere, they noticed the Town watch was already fighting off the Federation army. The Federation brought in five tanks as they attacked Mellvere. The townsfolk fled from the scene as the town watch tried to hold the Federation off.

"Capture the town men. We need this for our new stronghold against the Gallians!" said the Federation commander.

As the Federation tanks made their advance, one of them was destroyed by a different tank.

"What the-!" the commander went. He used his binoculars and spotted where the shot came from. He spotted the Pteropus, along with some of Squad 54.

"Damn! All tanks, focus fire on that tank!"

The nearby tanks pointed at the charging Pteropus, and fired its shells at it. The Pteropus had far better armour than conventional tanks, and it easily deflected the hits of the Federation tanks. Yonn, drove the tank, while Zeri was observing through the hatch.

The rest of the Squad backed up the town watch. Zey was giving covering fire, as Hilry was advancing from cover to cover. Iruba, from behind aimed his lance at a nearby tank that has not noticed him yet. He fired the lance directly at its radiator, and destroyed it.

"Yes!" he went

Then a few enemy shocktroopers noticed him, and aimed at him. But before they could shoot him, from a distance Nav sniped them out.

Two tanks were left, but they still kept advancing. The commander ordered them to halt the advance and retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back!" he yelled, but the tanks were too late. Charging from nowhere, Mikil had his Izmak and used it on the tanks like an anti-tank maul. Mikil ran behind the retreating tanks and hits the radiator with the Izmak, and destroyed it entirely.

"What the Hel?" Daize went. The commander and some scouts were firing at him to prevent him from destroying the last tank, but as he was running, he cranked his discharger, with the grenade now loaded. As he had a good distance from them, he used the discharger like a mortar and fired it. The grenade fell on the commander and his soldiers, and killed them.

As the last tank tried to retreat, from one of the roofs, Stavo pointed his lance at it, and destroyed it before it could even leave Mellvere.

"Argh! I'm getting the Hel, out of here!" the other soldiers ran away, but before they could, the town watch had already surrounded them, and forced them to surrender. The Federation soldiers did, and the attack on Mellvere was halted.

At the town square, the town watch along with some of Squad 54 were rejoicing after a swift victory.

"Yes! We won!" the watchmen said  
"Thanks for the help guys." the others said

As the Pteropus got to the town square, Zeri came out of it, and said "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No one sir!" Ruki replied  
"We're all okay." Mikil said, shouldering his Izmak  
"Fine weapon you got there, Mikil." Zeri said, and thought  
"An anti-tank maul, fashioned like a sword… You're actions was a too careless, charging in the field like that." he scolded Mikil. He could have gotten shot, exposing himself to the Federation soldiers while trying to take out the tank. Mikil did feel sorry afterwards, but he could not stop himself from doing so.

"Sorry Lieutenant." Mikil went

"Kinda, remind me of me huh, Zers."

Then the leader of the town watch came to see the Lieutenant. The leader of the town watch was a messy-haired redhead with a brave soul. His attitude was very casual, even to military officer like the Lieutenant. But he knew the Lieutenant, he was a friend of his when they were still in Lanseal military academy.

"Avan, I knew I'd find you here." Zeri said. Avan then looked at Squad 54 and asked.

"So, this is your Squad?"  
"Now, after being transferred to Maherlle." Zeri replied

"Hey." He took another look at Squad 54. He noticed that that his squad is comprised only of Darcsens. Avan wondered why Zeri was only leading a Darcsen group.

"Hey Zers, why is you group only filled with Darcsens?"  
Zeri replied with a sigh and said "Apparently, that is confidential."

"I see. Well, thanks for helping us out. " Avan said  
"I was given orders, unlike you who don't follow them." Zeri replied

As while they were talking, the other squad members were still rejoicing their first victory over the Federation. They were cheering and cheering, proud that they have saved the town, they were so glad, they even lifted the Lieutenant, and kept throwing him up and down.

"Yehey! Woohoo!"  
"Put me down!" Zeri yelled  
"Seems like your Squad's very happy." Avan said

Irin who was just looking as they were carrying Zeri, then she noticed Mikil looking at the town and saw the watchmen clean up the scene. Mikil was looking at how the townsfolk started coming back without anyone being unharmed, and even some of the Darcsen population were spared.

He was shouldering the Izmak, while eating the candy he just bought. He was smiling, smiling that he managed to help out the people, both Gallians and Darcsens.

"Are you happy?" Irin said  
"Huh?" Mikil looked back, and said Irin smiling too  
"Us 'measly Darcsens' managed to help a town."

"Yeah." He said, looking at the sunset, Irin, then told him  
"It seems even we can do somethin' right. Is that what'cha want? To show people what Darcsens can do to save Gallia?"

"You got that right."

"Hey, Irin, Mikil, let's get going!" Nav called  
"Comin'!" Irin said

"Hang in there Mikil, we'll show them what we can do." She said.

Mikil smiled at her and nodded. Then they decided to catch up with the others and leave Mellvere.


End file.
